


平安夜

by fuuuuy



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuuuuy/pseuds/fuuuuy
Relationships: 黑泽/安达
Kudos: 11





	1. 天台

“”里是对话

【】是想法  
1\. 天台

看到黑泽眼中含泪，却又笑着说出“不是安达的话，不行”，安达不知从哪生出了勇气，抓住黑泽的衣襟将他拽到自己面前，身体微微前倾，闭上眼睛，将自己的嘴唇贴上了黑泽的。「对我而言也是，只有黑泽才可以，我真的太喜欢黑泽，喜欢到自己都吃惊的程度。可惜这样的话语说出口还是太过肉麻，如果黑泽也有魔法就好了，就能知道我的心意了，不过这个吻他能明白的吧」被突然而来的巨大狂喜震到宕机的黑泽，终于在三秒钟后闭上了眼睛，心里念到「张嘴，安达」。已经害羞到不行又有点不知道下一步怎么办的安达听话地微微分开唇瓣，黑泽轻咬了一下安达的下唇，试探性地送入舌尖添了一下安达的舌。「eiiiiiii舌吻吗？？我该怎么做？」黑泽似乎突然掌握了读心魔法，「放松，跟着我就好」，听到这句心声的安达学着黑泽用舌头跟他打起了招呼。脑后是黑泽的大手抚摸着头发的暖暖触感，脸上似有冷风吹过，鼻腔中闻到的只有黑泽身上好闻的味道。

好像过了一个世纪那么久才分开的两人都有点头晕，“好幸福，安达的初吻体验get！”看到眼前开心到笑成褶子精的黑泽，安达笑道，“那黑泽和男性的kiss初体验也是我吗？”

“当然！而且这也是我久违了七年多的kiss体验啦”「啊，糟了，明明是我自己要暗恋安达七年的，这样说会不会有点沉重啊」因为身体还抱在一起，这段本不想被传达出来的心声还是跌入了安达脑海。安达立刻站直了身体，认真地看着有点尴尬的恋人，“谢谢你喜欢了这么迟钝的我七年，不管以前怎样，之后的七年乃至更久的时间，只要黑泽不嫌弃，身边都会有我陪伴。”

“啊啊啊啊啊，太犯规了！安达毫无预告地说出这种话太犯规了！”黑泽忍不住要用手挡住眼睛怕安达又看到自己不受控制要向外飞奔的泪水时，突然想起来口袋里有礼物给安达。

看着突然有点紧张又有点严肃的黑泽，安达有点不明所以。

“我告诉自己，如果奇迹出现的话，让安达今晚出现在这里”，「糟了，眼泪要落下来了，忍住忍住」，“这份礼物我想送给安达，”黑泽说完，后退一步，单膝跪在了安达面前，将手中的盒子递向安达。

“欸？”「是求婚吗？钢笔是什么情况？？？」

“如果送安达戒指的话，安达一定不好意思在公司戴吧。”解释完的黑泽，空着的那只手摸了摸自己的胸口平复呼吸，带着期待的微笑定定看着安达，“请你永远呆在我身边。”

一时间各种情绪涌上安达心头，那一瞬间他明白了为什么电视里女孩子被求婚的时候都在落泪，因为深爱的人如此诚恳慎重地作出一生的承诺时，是真的会幸福到落泪，这一秒安达意识到他深深地没有一丝动摇地爱上了面前的这个男人，含泪说出“好”之后，拉起跪着的男人再一次吻上了他，以吻封缄。

咚！天空中突然炸开的烟火打断了这个因为泪水有点咸湿的吻，看着对方脸上的泪痕两人噗嗤笑了出来。

“是黑泽安排的吗？”安达不解地问道。

“不是啊”，同样有点疑惑地黑泽，“不过，好幸福啊，还是实现了和安达约会看烟火的愿望。”

依偎在一起的两个人静静地看了一会儿烟火，似乎在某处楼顶放烟火的人离开了，夜空又归于平静。

“真的可以吗安达？”

“什么？”

“失去魔法这件事情。”

“嗯！其实那天我不是真的害怕失去魔法，而是……”安达话音未落，突然听到了“咕噜咕噜”的声音，这个声音好像是从自己的胃部发出来的。「啊，好尴尬！可是已经两天没有食欲的自己突然觉得好饿」

“抱歉。。。”

“不用抱歉啦，安达这几天是不是都没有好好吃饭？”黑泽有点心疼地看着安达，

“嗯，就没什么食欲。”「吃惯了黑泽做的美味，再也吃不惯便利店的便当了，而且也没有心情」

“啊，现在差不多是吃饭的时间了，怎么办，已经跟餐厅取消预约了”，黑泽忍不住责怪起自己干嘛要取消餐厅的预订。

“没关系，我现在只想吃黑泽做的饭。”安达抓着黑泽的手拉他下楼。

“那吃汉堡排怎么样，我家就有食材，不用特地去买，做起来也很快。”被今天一直打直球的安达快要击晕的黑泽已经高兴的不知道要说什么，只能反握住他的手一起下楼。

到了楼下安达看到柘植借给自己的自行车，忍不住笑道，“我今天真的做了超多运动的！还好有柘植借给我自行车，平安夜路上好堵，电车也超级多人。”

黑泽有点心疼地摸摸他的脸，“傻瓜，你怎么不打电话给我。”「万一我没有来呢」

“因为当时只想最快找到黑泽，完全没想那么多，也不知道你会不会来呢。虽然发生了那天的事情，但我有种感觉，黑泽今天一定会来这里。”

”安达没有用魔法也知道我在想什么不是吗？“

“因为是黑泽，好像真的不用魔法也能知道你的心意。”


	2. 平安夜的晚餐

2\. 平安夜的晚餐

在黑泽家楼下锁好自行车，被黑泽牵着手上了楼，这个男人完全不管会不会被邻居看到。再次来到这个地方，安达心情多少有点微妙，是那种有点酸酸的心痛。那天的自己，就这么丢下黑泽跑走了。

站在门前脚步有点踌躇，一声不响拿钥匙开门的男人的心声顺着交握的手传递过来

「想听安达说“我回来了”而不是“打扰了”」

「这种撒娇的语气是怎么回事啊！」在背后忍不住翻了个白眼的安达，那点踌躇突然就消失了，听到自己的声音跟在黑泽后面说出了“我回来了”。然后这个男人转过身来对着他笑得看不到眼睛，又是一个轻吻落在安达唇上，「喜欢，最喜欢安达了。神啊，我是在做梦吗，如果是的话，可不可以永远不要醒来」。听到黑泽这么想，忍不住轻咬了他的嘴唇一下，希望轻微的痛感能带给他多一点安全感。安达觉得今天的自己真的有点奇怪，好像控制不了想要黑泽感到幸福的冲动，听到他没有安全感的心声就会觉得揪心不已，这个男人在面对自己的事情上真的是没什么自信。这种心情是不是跟黑泽每次看到自己没有自信时一样呢。

依然是充满“抢手男”风格的公寓，如果抛开水池里堆着的碗盘还有餐桌上随意扔着的信件不算的话。

“抱歉抱歉”，黑泽立刻跑向水池准备清理，“这几天都没有好好收拾，安达你先坐一下，要喝点什么吗？”

脱掉外套跟过来的安达挽起袖子，过意不去道：“黑泽，让我来吧，那天真的太抱歉了，白白浪费了你的心意。”

“安达不要说这种话，是我的错，没有好好听安达说话，也没有体会安达的心意，就冲动说出要分手这种话。”黑泽又习惯性地把责任揽在自己身上，情绪好像也低了一点。

「果然黑泽的心思根本用不到魔法，他的心都是摊开给我看的」不管怎么说，今天晚上其实都应该跟黑泽好好聊一聊那晚的事情，下定决心的安达把黑泽推去了冰箱前，撒娇道：“清理这种事情就让我来做吧，拜托黑泽大厨快看看冰箱里有什么可以吃的，投喂我吧，真的好饿啊。”

被圆圆的小鹿眼一瞬不瞬地盯着，对不起，没有人可以说“不”。

情绪立刻高涨回来的黑泽突然燃烧起了小宇宙般，拿出一副今天要给安达做出米其林大餐的气势打开了冰箱门。

残念，肩膀又怂了下去，好像真的只有做汉堡排的材料。虽然不情愿这么简单应付圣诞大餐，明明是想给安达最棒的圣诞约会的。但又知道安达是真的饿了，只好用现有的食材叮叮咚咚忙碌起来。

“啊，说起来，安达洗好碗盘之后可以帮我个忙吗？”

“好呀，你说。”

“餐桌旁的柜子里有一瓶veuve clicquot，就是黄色的那瓶可以帮我放到冷冻柜里冰一下吗？虽然香槟和汉堡排完全不搭，但平安夜无论如何也想和安达一起喝香槟庆祝一下。”

「庆祝复合！庆祝初吻！庆祝他答应一直在我身边。」

“好啦好啦，马上就放。”拿出香槟准备放进冷柜的安达，突然想起那日在公司午休完看到的黑泽的约会幻想，脸刷地烧红了。虽然对于今晚发生的事情有心理准备，但还是好害羞。

因为肉糜是现成的，超级熟练的黑泽大概用二十分钟就做好了两人份的汉堡排，虽然材料有限，但还是尽可能地用番茄和沙拉弄出了好看的摆盘。其实在煎的时候，某个很饿的人就已经围着锅在叫唤着好香看起来好好吃了。刚好在冷冻柜里放了二十分钟的香槟也够凉可以喝了，安达拿出来后突然想起那天黑泽幻想里不知道为什么两个人都穿得好像酒保，忍不住提议由自己来开香槟。

“真的吗？安达想试试吗？”

”嗯，虽然从来没开过，但是黑泽可以教我啊。“看到黑泽突然笑开，安达知道他一定是在想自己的开香槟初体验也是和他一起。

”瓶身有点水珠，会不太好用力，麻烦安达拿块餐巾给我”，

“给”，

“谢啦，你看要用餐巾包住瓶底，这样从下面抓着不会打滑”，示意安达用左手抓住瓶底，黑泽站在他身后，左手托着安达的左手，右手覆在安达的右手上，靠在他耳边继续说，“然后用右手撕掉瓶塞上的包装纸，拧开固定瓶塞的铁丝但不用取下来”，安达突然整个人都羞到有点僵硬，好近，耳朵都烧红了，「好可爱！好可爱！那颗痣好想亲上去！夜还长，我要有耐心」“黑泽你太大声了啦！”，噗嗤笑了一下的黑泽清清嗓子说，“我们继续吧，现在左手轻轻转动瓶底，然后右手的大拇指压在瓶塞上，感受瓶身里的那股推力。”黑泽几乎把安达环在自己胸前，隔着衣服都能感受到他身上传来的热意，拇指被压住的时候，安达发现黑泽的手真的好大，自己一个大男人的手跟他的比起来都显得玲珑秀气起来。

随着轻轻的一声“噗”，瓶塞打开了，黑泽松开安达，却又低头用唇状似无意地擦过安达耳后的黑痣，“那拜托安达倒酒咯。”

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，腿软站不住了！」

不过两个人真的都有些饿了，碰完杯之后就真的认认真真在吃饭，特别是安达不但吃得投入还吃得捧场，“超级好吃！有家的味道！黑泽怎么做什么都好吃！”

“好啦好啦，今天没什么准备，委屈你啦，下次给你做大餐吃。”黑泽看着安达嘴里塞得鼓鼓的点头的样子，心里面的那些因为前天在这张餐桌上发生的一切留下的浅浅痕迹突然就消散了。取而代之的是满的快要溢出的幸福，甜到干爽的香槟喝下去都觉得有点糖分过高。


	3. 走心

3\. 走心

两个人收拾残局就快很多，安达坚持要刷碗洗锅，黑泽就在旁边拿着干碗布擦干收起来。

“你不要一直盯着我看啦，很害羞好不好。”

“感觉像在做梦啊，向往已久的夫夫生活。”

“笨蛋。”安达笑着弹了点水珠到黑泽脸上想给这个看起来真的要高兴到升天的男人降降温。

刚才吃饭的时候太投入在食物上，香槟都没喝几口，两个人拿着瓶子和杯子又转场到客厅。不知道安达是在酒精的帮助下放松许多，还是因为晚上的几个吻让他渐渐习惯了和黑泽的身体接触，总之可以毫无障碍地放松靠在黑泽怀里坐在沙发上。

「幸福，想一辈子都这样和安达一起做饭吃饭做家务。话说，闻起来有点酒气的安达好像更醉人了」这么想着的黑泽，也没忍住用鼻子靠近安达耳后的痣嗅了起来。

正举着酒杯出神地望着墙上的灯的安达喝了一口香槟后终于下定决心开了口。

“如果不是听到了黑泽的心声，我都不知道自己耳后有一颗痣哦。”

“欸？”，黑泽意识到安达酝酿了一晚的正题谈话要开始了，用鼻子碰了碰安达的后脑，暗示他继续说下去。

“三十岁生日的早上，通勤路上被铺天盖地的心声击中的我，真的觉得世界都要崩塌了。”回忆起拥有魔法的第一天，安达心有余悸地用脑袋蹭蹭黑泽的肩膀试图甩去那些讨厌的记忆，黑泽心疼地在他的太阳穴印下一吻，“很辛苦吧，安达。”

“人的内心还真的是很复杂，被迫听到这些声音简直像是惩罚。所以我只好提前出门上班，尽可能的不跟别人接触。”

“所以我在电梯前跟你打招呼的时候你会突然躲开一大截吗？”

“嗯，并不是讨厌黑泽什么的，只是真的有点害怕听到人的心声了。而且，其他人也不想被人听到自己在想什么吧……”

“等等，那安达已经听到了我喜欢你之后还愿意来我家留宿咯，也太没有防备心了吧”。突然有点想使坏的黑泽压低了声音又抱紧了安达。

“别闹，听我说啦。那个时候觉得你工作到脑袋坏掉居然会喜欢我，但是我很信任黑泽的人品。还有，明明脑内幻到飞起，面上却还能保持一本正经的黑泽真的有点可爱。”安达越说声音越低。

“哦？那安达是从什么时候开始喜欢上我的？有点在意呢。”

“要说是什么时候我也不知道啦。可能是你在前辈面前维护我的时候，也可能是你下班后还专门等我拿资料给我，也有可能是发现被你亲额头一点都不讨厌的时候……”「要不要说我吃过黑泽姐姐的醋啊，好羞耻，但是今天也想把自己的心完全摊开给黑泽呢。」

“我啊，第一次见到姐姐和黑泽在一起的时候有点在意。。。”

“嗯？怎么说？”

“那个时候以为是黑泽的前女友来找你一起回家，想说果然是郎才女貌非常登对的一对，所以淋了雨回家，后来……”

聪明如黑泽，立刻串起了安达生病的事情，一时间心里不知是心疼还是喜悦，眼眶又有点酸酸的，「不行不行，今天真的一直以爱哭鬼的形象面对安达」，抓过酒杯喝了一大口，却又呛到自己。

“慢点啦你，”安达从茶几上抽过纸巾的要给黑泽擦嘴，却被他拉着手拿纸巾草草蹭过眼角，“对不起安达，今天泪腺实在有点不听话。”

突然靠近的安达让黑泽下意识得闭上眼睛，眼皮上有热热潮湿的触感划过，要落未落的泪水被安达舔掉了。

“自从有了这个魔法之后不经意间能听到周围人的心声，时间久了也发现了诸多便利，比如能够了解周围的人在想什么，意识到其实大家都有各自的温柔，这种感觉让我变得自信了不少。但是，利用魔法实现工作上的好处，哪怕不是我主动去使用的，都让我觉得自己在作弊，真的很糟糕。而那天晚上跟黑泽说“你教教我这种话”，在那一刻也是抱着利用黑泽帮我解除魔法的心情，这样的自己真的像个人渣……”

“安达不要这样说自己。那天晚上你明明情绪都那么低落了，我不是没看出来，却坚持要拉你庆祝让你的心理压力更大，更别提还说出什么“我们就到这里吧”的蠢话。总之那晚的我们都在累积的沟通障碍下失去了理智，放着问题不去解决，只想逃避。”

安达突然在沙发上正坐来，深吸一口气继续说，“黑泽，我想要失去魔法，不对，准确地说是，面对着你，想要拥抱你，亲吻你，和你做情侣间会做的事情的欲望很强烈”，面对有点呆住的黑泽，底气又弱了下来，“虽然我看过一书柜的成人漫画，可是实战经验为零，所以，教教我好吗？”最后半句话消失在黑泽俯身上前的深吻中。

不够，不够，好像把这个人拆开吞进腹中和自己合二为一都不够。


	4. 毕业式

先贴上半场

4\. 毕业式

帽衫的诸多好处这时候就体现出来了，比如手可以很容易地从衣摆下面探索进去，想要亲吻更多的肌肤时衣领也够宽松，可以让黑泽细细密密的吻从耳垂一直落向锁骨。

在被咬住耳垂的时候安达觉得大概是酒意上头，不然脸颊上传来的酥酥麻麻从何而来，从未有过的令人忍不住蜷起脚趾的湿热触感，好像一把火从耳朵开始引燃全身。紧接着某人过于灵巧的舌头已经一路舔舐到了耳后，并不想给安达留下尴尬的痕迹，但又忍不住在那颗痣上流连吮吸。不知何时变成安达跨坐在黑泽大腿上，明明没有在接吻，却有种氧气不够用的感觉。终于放过耳朵的黑泽又从喉结吻向锁骨，牙尖与皮肤皮肤接触时传来轻微的痛感，一声轻哼还未从唇间溢出又被人堵了回去。  
衣襟下的手从腰侧游走至胸前，第一次被旁人触碰的乳首起了鸡皮疙瘩，触电般的酥麻感让安达的身体无法控制的躬起来向后退去。  
“好、好奇怪。”  
“很敏感呢，乳头。”说罢黑泽撤回在胸前撩拨的双手，将安达的帽衫从下往上推，  
「胳膊抬起来。」不由自主听从起指令的安达顺从地抬起胳膊，让黑泽脱掉上身碍事的衣服。  
「冷」，受不了地抖了一下。  
「帮我」  
“嗯？啊，了解”，依葫芦画瓢脱掉了黑泽的上衣，精壮紧实的胸膛，线条清晰的腹肌，让安达不由自主地想要去触碰，指尖刚碰到胸前暗色的那点，黑泽面色一僵，一手环住他的腰，一手伸开，与那只点火而不自知的手十指交握，把人压倒在沙发上。  
裤子怎么脱掉的已经没有意识，终于没有布料阻隔的肌肤相贴，像是缺氧许久的人终于得到了新鲜空气，紧紧抱在一起的两人同时发出了满足的感叹。  
怎么吻都不够，安达的大脑已经失去了思考能力，手无处着落胡乱在黑泽背上耳上抓过。  
交缠在一起的腿还有挤压在一起互相磨蹭的硬到发疼的下身伴随着频率相同的喘息。  
砰！好像烟火在脑内炸开，两个人同时释放出来。  
未经人事的处男和好多年没有跟人有过肌肤之亲的人，在敏感度上其实是没有差别的。

头埋在恋人颈间稍稍平复了呼吸的黑泽撑起身体，又在恋人唇上落下一吻，“要不要去洗一下？”  
“嗯，”安达的魂魄好像还没有回到身体里来，无知觉地跟黑泽一起进了浴室。

「也太羞耻了吧。」被黑泽像对待小孩子一样仔仔细细清洁着的安达害羞到不知道看哪里好，偏偏对面的男人一脸认真在给他全身涂沐浴乳，胸口和后面那个不好意思说的部位得到了重点关照。

“要不要试一下刮掉那里的毛发？安达陪我一起。”黑泽挑眉问着，一脸认真地说着让人脸红心跳的话，“一会儿会很舒服哦。”  
“好。”安达今天铁了心要做认真向上的学生，管他说什么都答应。

「安达的人生第一次剃毛体验get!」

「这种事情难道也要拿来纪念吗真是的。  
不要一脸艺术大师进行工艺品雕刻的表情做这种事情啊。」  
除去毛发的娇嫩肌肤敏感到要命，某人似乎在检查有没有完全剃干净，就这样轻轻滑过鼠蹊部，小安达又有了抬头的趋势。  
黑泽见状咬了下嘴唇，似是下定了什么决心，“安达去卧室等我好不好，我马上就来。”  
裹着浴巾一边擦头一边走向卧室，安达第一次仔细环顾四周再看向房中的双人床，对于即将发生的事情不免有些担忧。  
「会痛吧。但黑泽的话，一定不会让我受伤。」虽然这么安慰自己，但是越想越紧张地安达还是有点想逃。

“在想什么？”背后传来另一个人的体温以及和自己身上一模一样的香气，突然就放松了下来。  
“没、没什么，就请多关照。”  
“噗|| 可爱到犯规，”手掌覆盖在安达的眼睛上，咬着他的耳朵，黑泽轻轻说出一句，“接下来就拜托啦，我已经准备好自己，安达请温柔一点。”  
当发现自己对安达有欲望的时候，黑泽也做过很多功课，代入安达的脸做过这样那样的梦，在梦中吻遍他全身，进入他，看着他因自己露出迷醉的表情。  
不过谁上谁下这个事情黑泽倒也没什么坚持，只要是面前的这个人怎样都好。  
“我想让安达先来。”  
“欸？真的可以吗？”安达的手腕有点过于激动又快要甩起来了。  
“嗯，想给你最棒的魔法师毕业典礼！”

安达清实乃奶黄包一枚，没有实战经验又怎么样，男人的本能加上黑泽的耐心引导，很快就感受到了无尽的乐趣。  
意外的在床上有点霸道的安达把黑泽紧紧按住，学着他的样子啃咬着挑逗着，乳头、肚脐、还有刚刚脱过毛的嫩滑部位，看着发硬的某处试探性地添了一下，好像又变大了。倒是不知道怎么做才好，只好像舔棒棒糖一样来回品尝。听到黑泽难以抑制的喘息声，突然有了打游戏闯关时的干劲儿。  
“安全套和润滑剂在床头抽屉里。”一贯冷静的声音有点发紧。  
「安达还听得到我对吗？」  
“嗯。”  
「那，虽然刚刚我已经自己稍微开发了一下入口，但是还请再用点润滑剂做一下扩张。」  
安达脑海突然就有了黑泽自己在浴室做扩张时的画面，咬着下唇，指头试着进入，慢慢推入一指，接着两指，三指。因为经常锻炼而紧致上翘的臀部显得腿部线条更加完美。此刻躺在安达身下的男人因为后穴传来的轻微不适由不自觉地咬了一下嘴唇。  
这个男人才是要命的性感。  
对处男来说太太太太超过了！  
“对不起！”已经穿好雨衣的小安达挤进了恋人的身体。  
好紧、好热，想要更深一点。  
黑泽揽住他的脖颈，将他拉入又一轮舌吻的热潮中。  
毫无章法只能凭着本能进出的安达脑海中一片空白。  
啊，魔法师毕业了。  
最后听到的心声是「我爱你」

“清，卒業おめでとう！”  
“ありがとう，优一。”  
一个白天骑车骑了很久，一个前两日都辗转反侧难以入睡，两场性事结束后，心情彻底放松的两人抱在一起睡了过去。  
「好热」，梦到被八爪鱼抓走的安达突然睁开眼思考了几秒钟才确定梦中的八爪鱼是身后的黑泽，自己身处他的卧室他的床上。  
不想吵醒他，艰难地从他的胳膊下抽出身。  
“去哪里？”黑泽的声音低低的，似是从胸腔发出的，又把他拽回去，用胳膊和腿锁住，第一次相拥而眠，一秒都不想分开。  
“好渴，想喝水。”安抚地亲了亲黑泽的下巴，翻身下床去客厅给两人倒了水回来，瞟了一眼墙上的挂钟，以为已经睡了一夜其实才凌晨三点半。  
赤条条重新在被窝下抱在一起的时候，对方身上的每一个变化都能立刻感知到，比如硬了的黑泽。  
想起刚才只有自己释放了，有点过意不去的安达伸手摸了过去。  
给点颜色就开染坊的男人立刻收到信号，带他投入下一轮欲海。  
销售王牌的唇舌似乎有魔法，除了总能讲出让人舒服的话语，在床上的时候也是超级好用。  
羞耻到快要爆炸的安达一直闭着眼睛，因为看不到，其他感官又变得愈发灵敏。  
感受到黑泽轻舔几下又适当加重，硬硬的被整根吞入口中后，边吸边用舌照顾到每一处。  
此时的安达除了把手指插在黑泽发间，想让他跟靠近外已经做不了其他反应。  
虽然有润滑剂，但是异物从后入侵的感觉一开始还是难以适应。耐心超群的黑泽一点点地开发着，渐渐已经可以进出三根手指。  
性器被吞吐的声音，随着手指进出连带着润滑剂发出的淫糜之声，全部都刺激着安达的神经。  
喘息声越来越大，不行，不行，忍不住了。  
突然温热的包裹着性器的口腔离开了，“还不行哦，清。”听到塑料包装袋被撕开的声音，然后，是内壁被撑开的感觉。  
顿了三秒，“对不起，我已经没办法控制自己了。”  
被压成M形的腿膝盖都快要触碰到床单，感受着黑泽在自己体内的一进一出，某个不时被碰到的点让人心慌又喜悦到想哭。  
“看着我，清。”眼角的泪水被吻去，安达听话地睁开眼看着他全无往日冷静自持的恋人。  
明显感觉某人的进出频率变快，喘息声越来越大，覆在安达性器上的手也上下滑动的很快，终于在一阵快速的抽插后，两个人同时到达终点。

“圣诞快乐。” 一起收拾完换了新的床单已经天色大亮。  
”噗，“安达忍笑着说，”这个时候还是说早上好吧。“  
END


End file.
